cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ephemeral Pact of Infinite Christianity (PIT)
The Ephemeral Pact of Infinite Christianity II is the upgraded treaty of The Ephemeral Pact of Infinite Christianity. It was officially signed by The Infinity Alliance and the Christian Coalition of Countries on April 13, 2010. It became defunct on July 1, 2010 when the Infinity Alliance disbanded. Preamble This Peace and Intelligence Treaty is designed to encourage good relations between Christian Coalition of Countries (henceforth referred to as CCC) and The Infinity Alliance (henceforth referred to as the TIA). It is designed to serve as a framework of trust and to serve in non-aggression and peaceful dispute resolution between CCC and TIA. Article I: Sovereignty CCC and TIA acknowledge their respective sovereignty and independence of each other, and shall treat each other with the according respect. Article II: Non-aggression in war CCC and TIA agree that none of their members shall engage in war between each other. Article III: Illicit aid to attackers CCC and TIA agree that none of their members shall provide Foreign Aid to a nation or alliance who is at war with the members of CCC and TIA, or who are engaged in espionage against either alliance. Article IV: Inciting others to attack CCC and TIA agree that none of their members shall encourage, bribe, solicit, or badger another nation to attack the members either alliance. This will include the use of multiple nations by one Real Life person. Article V: Espionage CCC and TIA agree to not seek sensitive information belonging to, or pertaining to, the alliances party to this pact, and agree that if any such information comes into their possession they shall not disclose this information, even within their own alliance forums or other relatively secure means of alliance communication. CCC and TIA also pledge to immediately pass on intelligence pertaining to potential threats to the security of each other. Article VI: Safe harbor to enemies CCC and TIA agree that none of their members shall harbor or hide the assets of the enemies of the other alliance Article VII: Dispute resolution In the case of an attack from one alliance member against a member of the other alliance, the attacked nation may defend itself, and the attacked alliance may provide the attacked nation with Foreign Aid. However, immediate diplomatic contact has to be established to solve this conflict in a peaceful manner. The attacker must pay full reparations and may not ask payment for his loss in the battles. Other nations from either alliance may not enter the conflict until 36 hours after the initial attack and only if no diplomatic resolution could be found. Article VIII: Equally binding CCC and TIA agree that this pact shall be binding upon themselves and all their constituent members both full and potential, current and future. Article IX: Termination Official notice must be given 24 hours in advance should either alliance desire to terminate this treaty. The dissolution of either alliance, or their merger into a third party, shall make this treaty automatically null and void and no notice need be given. Signatures Signed for The Infinity Alliance * Moon - Director of Infinity Central * Zenith - Director of Infinity Global * Ichabod - Director of Infinity Institute * FA Hayek - Director of Infinity United * and all of Her membership Signed for the Christian Coalition of Countries *Les Paul Supreme, Chancellor *Saxasm, Vice-Chancellor *King Wilkinson, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Zion7, Minister of Internal Affairs *CVT Wayne, Minister of Defense Category:Treaties of The Infinity Alliance Category:Christian Coalition of Countries